The Adventures of MonWinn - Feathers
by ChelseaEllie
Summary: A set of fluffy stories where Mon-El and Winn cause chaos Set mid season 2 #Karamel is cannon and #MonWinn are just friends, I just wish we saw more of them together so imagining the chaos they may cause Also posted to Archive of our own
1. Chapter 1

**Prequel**

J'onn stared silently, his disapproving glare spoke more than any words could. His elbows were rested on the desk, leaning forward slightly watching the two young men in front of him.

Winn nervously glanced at Mon-El then J'onn again, blushing bright red and on the verge of breaking.

Mon-El on the other hand looked bemused, J'onn didn't worry him, he knew the Martian's bite was worse than his bite. Plus he had faced down Dominators, and angry aliens in royal events, J'onn was kind.

"MR Schott" J'onn boomed, and Winn nearly jumped a full foot in the air. "Explain!"

"I-I-I-It was an accident" the young human stammered

"Sorry Sir, I am to blame, not Winn" Mon-El stepped forward, smiling his normal charming smile. J'onn opened his mouth and at that moment Alex barged into the room.

"Don't mind me, I have to grab the…." And she stopped dead and looked up at J'onn just staring, trying to smoother the laugh that was bubbling within her, begging to be released. To control her self she turned to Winn. Unable to hold it any more she ran from the room, and collapsed to the floor in hysterics.

J'onn tilted his head in frustration to the boys. The glittery feathers stuck to his head like a primary school child's panto costume shimmered in the light, the sticky day glow pink glue like substance that coated his head was starting to set, it made him look adorable and creepy at the same time.

Winn shrunk into himself and wanted to hide, but the pink shredded glitter paper that covered his head and the fact that he was bright orange made that pretty impossible.

Mon-El was unaffected by the decoration, both impressed and sad by this state of affairs


	2. 1st April 2017

**1st April 2017**

Mon-El strolled into the DEO for his shift, pausing to check his collar in the mirror of the lift. He took a deep breath, his reflection startled him. It had been a long while since he wore his Royal robes. The tailored jacket sculpted to his form, the soft blue enhancing his grey eyes. There was a slight sadness in his reflection, a life a long time again, easier times, less enlighten. The world at his fingers and he never knew. How life had changed from that carefree, thoughtless Prince he was to whatever he was on his way to becoming. He took a deep breath. Grateful for Winn in helping him understand human culture.

The start of April, a fresh start, where people reflected on their pasts by wearing traditional dress to work. It allowed you to reflect on the good for your past and look forward to the future. Winn had explained.

He took a deep breath and centred himself and walked into the DEO.

It was a Saturday so less people in, he stepped into the central area and saw J'onn in deep conversation with 2 Aliens, they had a soft lilac shimmer to their skin, and bright pink hair. He recognised them as Olorians, an interesting race who were traders, handy to know, difficult to trust.

Near J'onn was Winn, and a few other DEO staff in deep conversation. No one was dressed in any outfit that was out of the ordinary. This was concerning to Mon-El who was so wrapped in his thought that he missed J'onn walking towards him with his guests.

"Mon-El" boomed J'onn and the Daxamite jumped, he turned to smile at the Martian. Yet before he could say a word the Olorians were on their knees before him.

"Your Highness" the taller one hissed, "We feared you had died, the rumours suggested you perished when the badness happened" clearly hinting to Krypton's explosion, and subsequent impact on Daxam .

"I am very well, thank you, please stand," and he gestured for them to rise, feeling very ashamed of the attention.

They looked relieved and smiled at him, then bowed their heads to avoid eye contact.

"Please don't be so formal with me. Do you live on Earth or are here to trade?"

"Trade, Your Highness" the smaller replied without looking up

"Mon-El, that's my name, I'm not a Prince here"

"Thank you, Prince Mon-El"

And Mon-El swore he saw J'onn smile slightly

"Let me show you back to your ship" J'onn ushered the Olorians away, leaving Mon-El to make his way to Winn, with a slight air of menace.

Winn looked up and Mon-El and beamed, "Looking good your Highness"

"Oh yes" muttered Diane to the side of him, "You should only wear this"

Winn glanced at his female work colleagues who were lustfully watching the Daxamite. "Or not!"

"Your fault man" smiled Mon-El, bemused that Winn's Prank was seeming to not have the desired impact.

"I hate you" groaned Winn as Mon-El slung an arm around his shoulder, "you look like that and have super powers, I should hate you. I want to hate you"

"So you don't find me attractive? Because you know I'm up for anything"

* * *

Kara turned up a few hours later slightly confused as to why the female staff were looking at her both hatefully and enviously as she landed on the balcony at the DEO. A sheepish looking Winn was sat at his station, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Winn" she smiled her arm around his neck, very friendly "What have you done?"

"Nothing?" he flinched and squirmed away, lucky Mon-El and J'onn emerged from a meeting. Kara raised an eye brow at Mon-El's outfit who then shrugged, things made sense.

"Good Kara, did you see anything significant when out today?" J'onn asked, she raised glanced at Mon-El, he smiled at her and shrugged slightly.

"Nothing important, seems like you have had an interesting morning"

"Mon-El has agreed to work as official diplomatic for the DEO" stated J'onn and walked off as he so often did with no other explanation leaving the 3 standing there.

"Whatever the explanation is for your outfit, I'm getting you home and out of it" Kara grabbed her boyfriend kissing him and flew off with him. Leaving Winn frustratedly annoyed that his joke back fired, a whole year to plan the next.


	3. 14th April 2017

**14th April 2017**

Winn was excited really excited. Since Mon-El was made an official diplomat he had been sharing stories of other culture's celebrations and important events.

Over the last few days Mon-El had been sharing his limited knowledge of Martian culture. They rarely ventured as far as Daxam, but he had met a few Martians. And Winn was excited to learn the Day of Appreciation was coming up. Martians are a telepathic race, and speech rarely needed. So there was one day in their culture where you publically made a show of how you felt about someone. This was someone who you cared for and inspired you, it wasn't meant to be romantic, but more those who were over looked. It was a big show of affection, and to make people aware of how important these people were. Big loud public events. Balloons, parties, celebration.

Winn was very excited his first ever Martian day of Appreciation, he had rigged up the speaker system at the DEO and had a wireless microphone pinned to his shirt. He just needed the perfect moment. He was so proud of himself.

J'onn had been in meetings most of the morning which had been perfect for getting things in place. Away from the main floor gave Winn more time to be creative and add some sparkle.

2pm arrived most staff members of the DEO were on the main floor. Kara and Mon-El landed on the balcony and made their way in, playfully bickering. J'onn hearing them land ventured to the main console.

"Any problems he asked" briskly

"Nothing" replied Mon-El casually eating an Ice cream cone, and hiding it from Kara's lustful eyes. "You ate yours!" he stated as she pouted trying to get a lick of his.

"Wonderful" beamed Winn, in that case. He pressed a button and all the screen in the DEO were replaced with a picture of J'onn in Martian form. "Celebration" by Kylie blared out almost deafening from around the room. The Main room screens displayed the words

 _MARTIAN DAY OF APPRECIATION_

"Your attention please" Winn demanded over the PA system "Today is a special day for our leader, J'onn Jonzz, the Martian day of Appreciation. So I would just like to share my feelings in the form of a Poem"

Everyone was just watching Winn with a morbid fascination other than J'onn and Mon-El. Unable to turn away from the small IT wizard and the car crash that was unfolding in front of them.

Mon-El was trying not to laugh and J'onn was trying to work out what was happening.

" _Space dad, Space dad_

 _You are always there for me_

 _If I'm happy or I'm sad_

 _Even if you are busy_

 _You never send me away when I need a friend_

 _You are firm but fair_

 _I hope this relationship will never end_

 _About you I really do care"_

There was a stunned silence around the DEO, then people started to clap mostly out of pity, yet Winn felt proud of sharing his love of J'onn.

"Thank you Mr Schott" J'onn boomed, "Let's get back to work" and walked off, as though nothing had happened.

The stunned DEO staff shuffled back to their desks and Winn released their screens to normal.

"He looked surprised" Kara whispered

"So is this Martian Day of Appreciation a real thing?" asked Alex in hushed tones.

"No idea" she scrunched her face as she watched Winn chatting to Mon-El so proudly.

"That was perfect man" Mon-El reassured, "What a wonderful show for " and he named the day in his native tongue.

Kara's ears pricked up, and she smiled, and grabbed Alex dragging her to one side

"My Daxam is a bit rusty, but I know that phrase"

"And don't hide it" Alex nearly begged

"It's the Daxam day of the Trickster, their version of April Fools day, seems like a little bit of revenge" Kara smiled proudly at Mon-El

"Do we tell him?" Alex asked looking at Winn

"Where would the fun in that be?" she winked at Mon-El who blew her a kiss.


	4. 25th April 2017

**25th April 2017**

There had been peace for a few days and the boys were restless. Winn had been catching up on learning Martian, while Mon-El was learning more about Earth culture after being fooled on April Fool's day he was not keen on it happening again. Kara was frustrated as her romantic down time from being Supergirl was peppered with Mon-El asking questions about pranks. Whilst she actively encouraged him to learn about Earth and integrate with humans, she was less keen on Pranks. And totally against them when she was trying get frisky and he would stop to ask her what various pranks involved.

And so it began…..

Winn had been working hard setting up new systems to detect ships approaching Earth from further distances. It was monotonous time consuming work, typing in detailed code and double checking. He was feeling bleary eyed and sleepy. A quiet day in the DEO meant he was limited to a few staff members, so his lunch buddies were limited. This resulted in him being delighted to see Mon-El stroll in, arm in arm with Kara.

"Have you eaten?" he called to them.

"Just about to" Kara beamed gesturing to a large bag of takeway Mon-El was holding.

"See you in the break room" Mon-El smiled, a twinkle in his eye that passed Winn by.

They walked along, and Winn typed in the last few lines of code and locked his PC as he went to join them.

In the break room the love birds were sat at a table that housed 6, squeezed together as though it was full. Winn grabbed his two boxes from the fridge, putting one in the microwave, picked up a plate and knife and fork, and headed to the table. He sat down and greeted his friends.

"I wasn't expecting to see you two today"

"J'onn wanted us to brief him on a meeting he's having" Kara replied

"Cool, It's good to see you, today is boring" Winn, opened the box of salad and started tipping it onto his plate. Promptly he let out and ear piercing scream. Leaping from his seat and standing a good distance from his meal, pointing unable to speak.

"What's wrong" Mon-El had a sense of panic in his voice, tinged with concern.

"S-S-S-Snake" Winn stammered pointing at his salad. Shaking.

Kara leant forward to look at the meal, and started to laugh. Fishing out a plastic toy snake, she started to laugh. A huge smile broke over Mon-El's face, Winn looked relieved then cross. He huffed like an annoyed kitten.

"I Hate you Mon-El of Daxam" he shook his head, "This is war"

* * *

Over the next 2 weeks the boys played daily pranks on each other, mostly silly.

On Monday Winn photo'd Mon-El's lock screen on his phone and sets it as his home screen, meaning it took him ages to unlock his phone.

On Tuesday Mon-El brought in Toffee apples (Toffee covered apples) but used Onions not apples, Winn had taken a huge bite before he noticed.

On Wednesday Winn put tape over Mon-El's computer mouse so that it wouldn't move correctly. Dana took pity on him and fixed it.

On Thursday Mon-El put googly eyes on all the food in Winn's home fridge, which creeped him out.

And they carried on simple silly tricks on each other

* * *

Then it happened, the feathers scandal as it would be known around the DEO, whispered in corners by newcomers. The day that J'onn Jonzz was covered in feathers due to the boys playing pranks.

It was a normal morning, slightly busy, both Kara and Mon-El were out fighting Alien Bounty hunters who were trying to collect an Alaroian who was under DEO protection, J'onn had got involved as they had the power to affect thought.

The three of them had returned to the DEO covered in dirt and fluids they didn't want to consider. They went to get clean.

That was when the sound boomed around the DEO "MR SCHOTT!" it echolled in the shadows alerting all in the building that something very bad just happened.

Winn who was dozing at his desk bolted into action. Fear and panic and too many other emotions flooded him. Dashing at super human speed to the shower room where J'onn's voice came from.

He entered the room, and a pot of bright orange paint fell on him, followed by shredded pink glittery paper. Before he had a chance to curse he caught J'onn's eye and all words vanished from him. J'onn had clearly entered the bathroom and another pot of paint had been poised above the door and once the door was shut it covered J'onn followed by feathers.

"Come with me" J'onn boomed leading the way to his office. Winn quietly obeyed.

As they exited the bathroom, Mon-El and Kara were stood outside, J'onn glared at Mon-El. "Prince with me" he demanded. Mon-El glanced at Winn looking confused, yet followed calmly.

Kara beamed, Alex walked up beside her. They hi-fived each other.

Inside the office J'onn was fuming, he was certain that Winn was to blame, given that the only people who would use that bathroom to clean up were Mon-El, Kara or himself. So it seemed more likely that Winn was taking his turn in their strange game.

Yet Mon-El took the blame, J'onn could read the human's mind but not the Daxamite's. Yet something interesting happened, Alex entered the room, with her fake reason, and he caught a glimpse of her mind. And smiled.

"You two, no more pranks, if you try anything else in your work place I will separate you" he scolded, "Now go before I change my mind" he stifled a laugh, the boys always amused him.

Winn and Mon-El dashed out of the room. They exchanged glances "Did you?" they both asked at the same time.

* * *

A short while later once both were cleaned and dressed Kara approached them at Winn's work station.

"So what happened" she asked

"Nothing serious, just no more pranks" Mon-El replied, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

"I'm getting you home" Kara insisted, dragging Mon-El with her, behind her back he and Winn fist bumped and Winn smirked at the "Kick me" sign he had just stuck on her back.

Yes the pranks ban was clearly in place.


End file.
